


You're the Inspiration

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester Dancing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inktober 2018, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Dean and Cas dance at prom.Written for Inktober.





	You're the Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober Day 26.
> 
> Prompt: I dance with you.

Cas holds out his hand to me. I look around. No one is watching us. Honestly, it doesn't matter what they think.

We've just never gone a date in public before. Cas was always worried about his extremely religious family finding out he's gay.

My dad, Bobby, doesn't give two shits about me being bi. He just didn't want me to get someone pregnant. It's hard to relate to what Cas is going through, but I never cared about being public. I just want to make sure Cas feels safe.

I take his hand. No one is looking at us. The whole school seems to be here, but everyone is minding their own business. Then, I catch Sam's eye from across the dance floor. He's dancing with his boyfriend, Gabriel. He gives me a thumbs up.

Gabriel notices and follows his gaze to us. He winks.

Cas's hand is sweaty in mine. He keeps shifting uncomfortably. So, I take the lead.

I guide him out onto the dance floor. Chicago is playing. _You're the Inspiration._ I grin. This is my kind of music.

I lead Cas in a slow dance. He keeps glancing around, but no one cares that we're dancing so close. No one cares that we're together.

Once we graduate, I'm taking Cas far away from this town and his family. I'll marry him and we can settle down. I can be a mechanic. I'll pay for Cas to go to college.

I'm going to protect him... Because that's what family does. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Check out my other fic for day 26 there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
